


The Comedy Routine Quandry

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Watching Monty Python with Sheldon is an adventure in and of itself. <br/>Disclaimer:  No, no, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comedy Routine Quandry

"How can a _bird_ pine for the fjords?"

"It's a comedy routine, Sheldon!" Leonard rolled his eyes. 

"But it's silly. Birds don't pine. I don't think birds are smart enough to have emotions. Well, aside from knowing they should eat, and defecate, and procreate." Sheldon pursed his lips. 

Raj offered, "What about parrots?" I've heard parrots get depressed if their owners die."

"Parrots bite." Sheldon wrinkled his nose, recoiling. "And roosters peck." He shuddered. "Lovey Dovey aside, birds are awful." 

"Lovey Dovey?" Raj asked Howard. Howard shrugged his lack of knowledge. 

Sheldon snapped, "I'm just saying birds can't pine!"

"Eat your noodles, Sheldon, and let us watch the show," Leonard groaned.


End file.
